


Be Nice to Bread

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Science:Bruce doesn't like it when people ignore blatantly obvious scientific facts and instead choose pseudoscience facts.





	Be Nice to Bread

Bruce was often the go-to for grocery shopping for many reasons. One is no one knew Bruce was the Hulk. He had an average face and knew how to make himself invisible or at least not noticeable to all the people in the store. Hence why he was elected to get groceries because honestly being hassled by fans was one thing but being bothered during normal human events such as grocery shopping was stressful and annoying to navigate. He didn’t mind really. Thor had been mentioning how the walk to the grocery store improved his mood and he seemed happier.

Sure that might be the case for most days but not today.

“So I was talking to Mary the other day and she said she was vaccinating her kids so of course, I had to tell her about the scam and warnings. I mean really doctors just want all that money for nothing.”

Should I stay silent or rip this woman a new one? I could just ignore it and pay for the groceries. I already have them on the table they are being scanned. Surely I can last a few more minutes of this bullshit.

“Seriously she just needs to go to a chicken pox party and get the antibodies for free instead of paying for them. Plus you know they cause autism…”

Maybe not.

“Excuse me, ma’am, do you understand how wrong you are or do you normally spill garbage from your mouth excessively?” Asked Bruce not meaning to come off so aggressive but he really can’t stand when ignorance hurts children.

“Excuse me? Did I ask for your opinion you-”

“No, you didn’t but since you are putting your child and other children in danger for some fake science I was just curious if you are really that stupid. You’re going to kill your kid or someone’s else because of your ignorance.” He says flustered. The cashier looks at the commotion before putting her head back down and scanning Bruce’s items a little faster.

“Oh, and what are you a doctor? I bet one of those cheap doctors looking to scam us for money.” She sneers at him crossing her arms across her chest.

“I have seven Ph.D.’s but even a person without one can understand basic herd immunity. Also, that tidbit about a vaccine causing autism not true and even if it was are you saying you would rather you’re kid be in a coffin than alive?”

“You’re lying if you would even read the paper it says vaccines do cause autism.” She says glaring at him as he enters the pin for the card pressing the buttons violently.

“Right, and if you had a brain between your ears you would know it’s false. But I can’t handle your stupidity any longer.” He rolls the cart away full of groceries and heads to the car screaming in his head.  
Hulk even nudges him worried about the upcoming fight. Oh, if she only knew how close she had come to getting a fist in the face.

The first sign he notices that something is wrong is that there are bowls everywhere along with flour all over the counter and floor. Bucky rubs his head and looks at the man behind the counter pounding the dough on the counter over and over and over again. 

“…uh Bruce you ok.”

“Yeah never better.” He says taking the dough and slapping it against the counter with such force a bowl falls over as he returns to kneading.

“So, what did that bread ever do to you?” He asks smiling at Bruce.

“It…it did nothing.” He states coming out of the fog of rage as he looks up at Bucky. His face turns pink having been caught by Bucky in one of his food rages.

“Ok, so what angered you today then? You don’t got a black eye so I’m guessing not a fist fight,” Bucky teases.

Bruce sighs, “I couldn’t stand the person behind me. She’s an anti-vaccinator.”

Bucky looks at him confused not understanding the term. He may not have been put under ice but brainwashing does pretty much the same thing. You only know what they want you to know not the latest slang or memes.

Bruce pokes the bread on the counter. “She doesn’t vaccinate her kids against disease to protect them and other immune compromised kids. Like Polio, Chickenpox, Whooping cough to name a few. Even mentioned sending her kid to a chicken pox party to get free antibodies.”

Bucky’s eyes widen. “Wait she’s not vaccinating her kid against polio? They have vaccines for those diseases and she’s not vaccinating her kid from it?!” Bruce nods his head silently as Bucky loses his mind. “The fuck Steve got whooping cough and it nearly killed him. It nearly killed healthy kids in my time.”

“Yeah well, parents can do whatever they want with their kids. Its just I can’t stand idiots like that. Endangering others just to feel better about yourself and make it seem like you are so high, class? Poor kids.” He sighs before going back to beat the dough on the table. It’s going to be a cinnamon crunch bread with raisins once he smooths out the dough. He can’t make the same bread more than once when he’s angry it just doesn’t feel right to him.

Bucky watches Bruce beat the dough and walks behind the counter standing by him. “Hey, can I help make some bread with you?”

“Uh sure just be careful. I don’t know if the counter would win against your metal arm,” he teases.

Clint chooses to walk in at the wrong moment. Mountains of bread are stacked in the kitchen over 15 pans of various loaves of bread that smell amazing. There’s bread for days. It looks like over 15 loaves. He nearly drops his phone. “What the hell why is there so much bread?!”


End file.
